Last Embrace in the light of Death
by EvanescentCrimson
Summary: A short Harry/Cedric one shot based in the maze in Goblet of Fire. A tribute to Cedric since he has to die, if you will... Though, it's a lot raunchier than most tributes I'v read. ;-P Enjoy! Warning: SLASH


**AN:** This is a short one-shot set in the final moments before Cedric Diggory's death. A kind of tribute, if you will? I just re-read Goblet of Fire… emo-ness all around (as my best friend would put it). Anyhow, all events leading up to the beginning of this fanfic are the same as the original storyline. Harry/Cedric. If you hate slash, don't read this… You're forewarned! M-rated.

**Disclaimer:** The contents of the following story are MOSTLY my own original work. The characters, trademarks and associated brands you may recognize from Harry Potter all belong to J. K. Rowling and in no way am I claiming them as my own. No copyright infringement intended. The first paragraph is quoted from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, to set the scene. Also, the lyrics to 'Two Birds, One Stone' belong to the band - Drop Dead, Gorgeous. The use of these lyrics for the purpose of this story does not constitute an attempt at copyright infringement by myself.

**Last Embrace in the light of Death**

**Love is what we got**

**A terrible mistake**

**This bedroom has caught on fire**

"Take it, then" Harry panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there."

But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at Harry again, who was now holding the hedge to support himself.

He walked forward, towards Harry. "Here" he said, offering a hand.

Harry stepped forward to take it, wondering what Cedric might be playing at now. He reached for it, and fell forwards on top of Cedric as he tried to put weight on his leg. They both fell to the ground unceremoniously.

**And killed Two birds with one stone**

**A terrible love song**

**You sang it so sweet**

"Er, you're on top of me" said Cedric, panting slightly.

Harry could feel Cedric's warm breath on his neck. He didn't want to move. He'd never wanted to be in this damned tournament to begin with. Weird things were happening, and he was getting anxious about it all…

"Aren't you going to move?" Cedric's voice asked, breaking into Harry's reverie.

"No, don't think so" he laughed, flattening himself against Cedric for emphasis.

Cedric, accepting his challenge, rolled over suddenly. He was now on top of Harry. "Suit yourself, now I won't move" he said, smiling wickedly. "See how it feels?"

Harry did feel how it felt. In fact, he could distinctly feel his pants suddenly getting a smidge smaller. He vaguely hoped Cedric didn't notice this as well, he didn't particularly want this mostly innocent situation to get awkward.

**And if I ever see you again**

**And this gun is loaded**

**You'll sleep in hell**

Cedric, however, seemed to have other things in mind. He leaned forward, his face close to Harry's, and whispered, "We aren't exactly pressed for time. Let's just hang out here for a bit…"

Harry, who'd been a bit lost in how wonderful Cedric's breath smelled, took a few seconds to regain composure and answer. "Er, yeah" he said stupidly, feeling his pants tighten considerably more with each passing second.

"You're digging into my hip" Cedric whispered with another sly smile, pressing his face into Harry's hair as he spoke softly into his ear. "You really need to keep that thing in check…"

Harry, noticing the playful tone of Cedric's voice, didn't feel at all embarrassed. Instead, he turned his head, catching Cedric's lips with his own as the older, light-haired boy tried to raise his head.

Their kiss was interrupted, only for a second, by a loud bang. It sounded far away, probably just that damned Skrewt… They continued kissing.

After a couple of moments of sweet, beautiful making out, Harry rolled over as swiftly and unexpectedly as Cedric had. He was now sitting on Cedric's groin, which felt quite hard and bumpy beneath Harry. Harry smiled inwardly at this realisation.

"You need to keep that thing in check" he taunted, both hands on Cedric's chest.

**Love is what we lost**

**We had a connection**

**This feeling has gone too far**

Cedric blushed a bit, but quickly recovered, reaching for Harry's fly, which he undid swiftly. Harry readjusted his position so that Cedric would be able to gain entry to his underwear - a pair of tight, black jocks - easily.

Harry let out a slight, satisfied moan when Cedric found his cock, already more than halfway to being fully erect. He began to stroke it slowly, grinning up at Harry's expression. He was lost in the pure pleasure of having Cedric hold him so intimately.

This didn't last long, however, as Cedric abruptly pushed Harry off of him, then leaned over his sitting form. Harry didn't realise what had happened, and his opponent had lowered himself, taking Harry's length into his mouth.

It was heaven. Harry didn't actually want to leave, ever. The Tri-Wizard cup was completely forgotten.

After a few short minutes, when Harry was sure he would explode, Cedric stopped sucking him. He sat up, looked at Harry for a second, and leaned forward, kissing him deeply again. This time, it was Harry who took some initiative.

**And killed two birds with one stone**

**A terrible love song**

**You sang it so sweet**

He pushed Cedric back, suppressing a wince as he put weight on his own injured leg, and undid the other boy's belt and pants with a surprisingly steady hand. He was shocked at how naturally this was coming to him, how right it felt. Sure - he was attracted to Cho, but her boyfriend was much, much better. Now that Harry got right down to it.

He had Cedric in his mouth now, pumping furiously. After a few minutes of continued effort, Harry felt his mouth suddenly warm, followed swiftly by elated moans from Cedric. He swallowed everything without gagging.

Cedric lay back, panting for a few moments with Harry's head resting on his stomach. After a while, he said softly, "Fuck me…"

"Huh" Harry said, raising his head slightly. He'd been lost in the moment and Cedric's words had returned his quickly to the present.

"Fuck me" Cedric said, more firmly this time. He got onto his hands and knees, Harry sitting up.

**And if I ever see you again**

**And this gun is loaded**

**You'll sleep in hell**

Harry didn't need telling twice though, and he positioned himself behind Cedric, standing on his knees, before pushing furiously into Cedric's tight, inviting opening. It hadn't taken long for the important piece of him to harden again…

Cedric let out a loud moan, a sound like a mixture between pleasure and agony, and pulled himself up quickly, his head leaning back onto one of Harry's shoulders. Harry, however, was now pushing his way firmly into Cedric, his arms tight around the older boy's toned stomach. Cedric was shivering with what Harry hoped to be pleasure.

Once in, Harry began to pull out and push back in again, over and over, Cedric mirroring his movements in harmony. It felt like barely a few moments before Harry came, into and then all over Cedric as he pulled out. He didn't even realise how loudly he was moaning in pure, unadulterated pleasure.

**You told me you'd keep this between us, but**

**If you're so sorry**

**I hope you're happy**

Cedric fell forward, onto his hands and knees again, and then rolled over. He was lying flat on his back, looking up at Harry with an expression that simply said, 'Thank you' for so many different things.

Harry sat back, resting on his elbows. It was a few minutes before he registered where they were, and that there were pressing matters at hand.

"We can't stay here forever" he mused, looking up at the stars. How long had they been at it?

"I know" Cedric said, pulling his pants back on. "Let's do it together"

"What?" Harry looked at him, confused.

"The cup, let's take it together…"

"Oh, yeah, let's do that"

**You slung your tongue**

**Admit:**

**You're wrong**

The two boys dressed, making sure they weren't leaving anything important in the maze. Harry cleaned the remainder of his now sticky semen off Cedric's back with a sweep of his wand along the centre of the boy's back. Cedric moaned, and Harry had to fight not to grab him and kiss him again.

They looked at each other, standing in front of the gleaming trophy.

"One, Two, Three" Harry counted, and they each took a handle of the cup at exactly the same time.

**And if I ever see you again**

**And this gun is loaded**

**You'll sleep in hell**

**You'll sleep in hell**

**_____**

**AN:** So, I hope that was enjoyable… I just wanted to share a strike of inspiration with you all - let me know what you think! Your reviews inspire me to write more, so seriously, seriously…

Oh, and an update on part two of 'If you love him…', called 'Reunion Saga'

I've officially written the first two chapters, but unfortunately, you'll have to wait a bit longer (evil, sneaky laugh)

Here's a little sneaky peek preview of chapter 1,

"**What now?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean" Fred searched for the right way to say it for a few moments. "I mean, what are we going to do now? …"**

**He looked almost sad.**

And 2...

**When Fred didn't answer, or reappear, George took both cups of tea back to the bedroom. Hermione Weasley was standing over a stunned Fred, wand raised. **

"**Care to explain?" she said, sounding (and looking) livid.**

Anyhow! Hope you're as excited as I am…

Me (**,)


End file.
